Mamori Minamoto
|fullname =''Minamoto Mamori'' |jap_fullname =源 まもり |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |game = Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen = Chapter 2 Head over Heels for Her |class = Microwavin' Idol Knight (As a Mirage Master) |mirage = Draug |voiceby =Elizabeth Simmons |jap_voiceby =Kaori Fukuhara }} Mamori Minamoto is a playable character in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Profile Mamori is an elementary-school age girl and entertainer that works at Fortuna Entertainment. She is also a Mirage Master, and her Mirage partner is Draug. She is currently the star of a children's television program called Microwavin' with Mamorin. Her birthday is August 11. Mamori is initially unaware of Mirages and the Idolaspheres, but was hired by Maiko Shimazaki due to having exceptionally strong Performa. Maiko, however, refuses to involve Mamori in the battle against Mirages due to her still being a child and not having a Mirage when first recruited. Mamori is first meets Itsuki during Chapter 2. She had debut sometime prior to the start of the game. Despite technically being their senior in time spent in the company, she chooses to have Itsuki and Tsubasa call her formally by name. In Chapter 3, Mamori is selected to be on "Serenade", a notable program for its traditional Japanese ballad performances, due to Barry putting in a good word to the producers. During the program, Mirages attack, all being lead by a possessed Barry. When the Fortuna Mirage Masters arrive on scene, Mamori is revealed to be safe due to Barry protecting her from a malevolent force, becoming possessed in her stead. Though she wanted to enter the Idolasphere with the others, without a Mirage, Itsuki sends her back to the office for her safety. After following Itsuki's party through the Idolasphere, Mamori weakens Draug's grip on Barry by singing, giving Barry the opening to break free and for Itsuki and the others to beat Draug back. With her newly awakened Performa, Mamori manages to purify Draug and become his Mirage Master. Although she enjoys working on her TV show, Mamori loves singing, and wants more singing gigs. Prior to the game's events, she released an album of ballads, but it failed to sell. In her side stories, Mamori also struggles to contend with format changes made to her TV show by the show's producer. Personality Contrary to her youth, Mamori is fond of old-fashioned, traditional dress and ballads, particularly of the Showa Period. She is also a proper and polite young lady. She's also very mature and talented for someone her age. However despite her usual calm and politness, she can lose her patience in certain situations, such as her producer being unreasonable in her final side story and Tsubasa and Eleonora's shelfishness in their Paralogue in Heroes. In Game Base Stats Mighty Chop Frost Strike Media Rakukaja Marking |session= Wind-Split Sword-Glacier Bow-Glacier Wind-Glacier |passive= Def Boost Axe Expertise Surefire Shield of Devotion |items= Battle Axe Bunny Mascot Armor Form }} Promotion Gains General= |-|Berserker= Skills Command Skills Session Skills Passive Skills Radiant Skills Extra Skills ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Microwavin' Idol :''Cute and courteous master of Draug. Under the moniker Mamorin, she hosts a popular cooking show for kids. Appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Encore. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Mirage Axe Glowing Ember }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Heroes :Mamori Minamoto/Heroes Quotes Ending ;Mamori Minamoto - Microwave Idol :Upon gradulating elementary school, Mamori went on hiatus from show business. Although she continues to train to sing and dance, she has a hard time catching up on all the other schoolwork she's missed. Itsuki and the other members of Fortuna gladly tutor her whenever time allows. ;Mamori Minamoto - Ballad Empress :After performing in the Gold Silver End-Year Festival, she won the opportunity for her own concert at the prestigious Bugeikan hall. Though her first popularity came from the odd combination of microwaving and ballads, none could deny her singing ability, and she started a new ballad craze in Japan. The media dubs her "Japan's granddaughter," and she is loved by all. Other Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mamori Minamoto is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Mamori's given name comes from the Japanese verb "mamoru," or "to protect." This is a reference to her partnership with the Mirage Draug, a Knight. Trivia *Mamori has a blood of O, stands at 147 cm (4 feet, 10 inches), weighs at 39 kgs (86 lbs), and her three sizes are 69B-53W-81H. **Mamori is the shortest of the human characters. *Mamori's Carnage Form artwork depicts her with a Battle Axe. *Mamori is the only party member whose Duo Arts pair her with NPCs; Barry and Tiki. **She is also the only party member with no Ad-lib Performance. *Mamori shares her English Voice Actress, Elizabeth Simmons, with Larum in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Mamori is a Knight who wields axes, although it's impossible for Knights to wield those in either Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light ''or ''Awakening.'' Such thing was possible only in ''Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters